Perfect
by jfqzx
Summary: Shiraishi Kuranosuke was someone who was not easy to impress... Shiraishi x Fuji


**Perfect**  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing: **Shiraishi, Fuji  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** For **sonofon** at **potcrackxchange** Nov '09.  
**Summary:** Shiraishi Kuranosuke was someone who was not easy to impress...

As someone who strove for ultimate perfection, or at least the best as perfection could be, Shiraishi Kuranosuke was someone who was not easy to impress, that is, if something managed to catch his attention at all. Which is why he barely reacted when he word spread that a school in Kanto, Seishun Gakuen, was steadily making their way through their opponents in the regional matches. Sure, Seigaku had once been a force to watch out for, but they hadn't made it into the radar for a couple of years, and he was sure that the other tennis club members would be keeping abreast with any news, as well as a watchful eye on any potential opponents. Shiraishi had other things to worry about, such as making sure that this time they ursurped the winning spot from Rikkaidai. Power Triangle? So what? This year was going to be Shitenhouji's year, and nothing would stop it.

It was during their celebratory dinner for winning the Kansai Regionals. Watanabe-sensei had announced to their cheery team that Seigaku had won the Kantou tournaments. Shiraishi, for the first time in awhile experienced something akin to amazement. This mysterious comeback team had defeated Rikkaidai. Of course, he had never once thought that the two year reigining champions were undefeatable – he wouldn't be Shitenhouji's capatin if that were the case - but from that moment Shiraishi had become intrigued with Seigaku. The more he heard of them, the more he felt compelled to face them in the courts, if not for the amusement alone. From what he had learned, Seigaku had an interesting array of personalities and talents. They were helmed by a captain who like Senri, had mastered the Muga no Kyoichi (that alone would be a spectacle to watch). There was also a so-called genius who was famous for his original counter attacks, a hadokyuu player (something for Gin to look forward too), and a bunch of others commendable players including some talented freshman who if was as Shiraishi had heard, could give Kin-chan a workout (the thought of which was rather scary because Kintarou redefined the term 'boundless energy'). It sounded like Seigaku had a circus to rival theirs.

Of the whole was the tensai of Seigaku who Shiraishi found himself taking the most interest in. Shiraishi wasn't so much interested in Fuji Syuusuke's unbroken record than wanting to see the guy himself. Whenever people or reports described Fuji, words like 'beautiful', 'perfect' and 'deadly' were used with gusto, and Shiraishi, who always strove to be just that wondered just how 'perfect' this Fuji really was.

[The Semi-finals]

Shiraishi wasn't disappointed at at all, okay, so he might have felt a bit let down in the beginning, but when Fuji had gotten his drive back and revealed his evolved counters, it was an eye-opening experience. Few were spurred enough to raise their level once Shiraishi's 'bible tennis' had broken their best moves, but Fuji not only raised his limits but came up with a new counter. However, impressive as the tensai's moves had been, Shiraishi never lost sight of his goal to bring Shintenhouji to the finals and after a fierce battling he took the match by 7-6.  
As they shook hands, Shiraishi looked for the first time into Fuji's eyes, and he couldn't help but smirk at the stubbornness in them. This match had only served to fuel Fuji, and Seigaku's tensai would only become even better. Shiraishi hoped that he would be able to play him again.

[Flash forward to just before the Nationals.]

Shiraishi laughed as he dodged a piece of grilled meat projected from somewhere in the restaurant as he made his way to the door. Once outside, he spotted his target sitting on a nearby bench, staring out at goodness knew what.

"Yo, Fuji." He greeted as he plopped down next to the honey-haired tensai. "Escaping the chaos as well?"

Fuji did not appear to register his presence. Shiraishi frowned and waved a hand in front of the other boy's face. "Oi, Earth to Fuji."

The response was a pair of startled eyes opening briefly.  
"Ah, Shiraishi… Sorry I didn't notice you there." Fuji said with a sheepish smile.

"No problem. So what brings you out here by yourself. Shouldn't you be celebrating with your teammates? Congratulations by the way."

"I was… And thanks. I just came out to get some air."

"The smoke in there can get pretty bad huh. And at least out here you won't get hit by random pieces of flying food."

"The sauce can be a pain to get off your clothes." Fuji remarked.

"Agreed. Not as bad as chilli sauce though. Try getting that stuck on your shirt for the whole day."

"You? I can't imagine. I thought you'd be the type to carry a change of clothes around."

"Well, I didn't have one on me at that time."

Fuji chuckled, "I'd have loved to see that."

"Well, maybe if you joined us back inside you might," Shiraishi grinned.

"Sounds tempting..."

"But don't let my anyone know I said that. My perfect image would go down the drain."

"Your secret's safe with me."

They shared a laugh. "So, you coming?" Shiraishi made as if to stand.

"Hm… I think I'll stay out here for a while longer."  
"Oh, what could be more interesting out here than in there?"

"Sa…" Fuji seemed to have gone back into his comtemplative mood. "I just want to think…"

"Think about what? You can't stay out here moping all night."

"M…moping? I never said I was moping."  
"But you were."

"I…"

"You were thinking about the match weren't you, when I found you."

"No…" Fuji started, but Shiraishi arched an eyebrow at him. "Fine, I was, but I don't mope."

"It's no use pretending Fuji. I played you after all."

Fuji gave a resigned sigh and leaned back against the bench. "And if I was?"

"Nothing." Shiraishi shrugged. "You're allowed to mope, no one's perfect."

"You're strange. But you have to admit that even you would get a bit hung up over losing for the first time."

"Me? Lose?" Shiraishi exaggerated an incredulous look, "I'm perfect remember"

"But you just said no one is perfect."

"I'm an exception."

"Oh? Now look who's the one in denial."

Shiraishi blinked innocently, "Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about. Hey, I think dessert should be ready, I'm going back in~" The Shitenhouji captain just managed to get out of the way before Fuji could shove him and ran to the restaurant.

When he was a safe distance away, he turned back and grinned, "Remember Fuji, Ecstasy~~" Following his trademark phrase, he executed a flawless hairflip that would have done many a catwalk chereographer proud.

"Shiraishi!!" Fuji tried to sound frustrated but whatever he wanted to say came out as a burst of laughter. And then, he couldn't stop laughing.

Shiraishi was a little startled as it was the first time that he had seen the Seigaku tensai look so carefree ever since their match. He hadn't even recalled seeing Fuji that relaxed amongst his fellow teammates. Fuji's was bent over and shaking, and his laughter made him seem less ethereal and more like the fifteen year old boy he was. Shiraishi decided he liked this Fuji and silently vowed that he'd see to it that he'd catch Fuji unguarded more, because the sight of Fuji Syuusuke beaming at him when the laughter had finally ceased, was well, perfect.


End file.
